


Saving A Heart

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Horror, Lust at First Sight, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Panic, Sex, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: A different way of looking at the movie Freddy Vs. Jason. Instead of Jason being alone he will be with his lover (To find out more in Jason's Freedom still being worked on, sorry). She will try to keep Freddy from taking over Jason. Freddy has other things in mind for her and the kids on Elm Street. Will Nova be able to save her love and new friends from the nightmare?





	1. Was it a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova meets someone she didn't expect in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my story got all messed up.

_She laid on the sandy beach, a soft blanket under her back and arms behind her head. Eyes closed and only a simple bikini covered her. A small smile played on her lips as she relaxed and noticed the huge shadow that suddenly covered her. She opened one eye to find Jason standing over her._

_"Jason! You're blocking my sun!" She joked smiling up at him brightly._

_Nova saw the mischief in his eyes before he simply stepped to the side blinding her by the sun. She quickly covered her eyes, but it did not last long due to Jason gripping her ankles and yanking her towards him as he knelt in the sand before her. She burst into giggles as her hands fell behind her. Nova sat up in his lap and smiled at him. Her arms snaked around his neck locking in place and she saw his eyes crinkle under his mask as he smiled back at her. The past two years they have spent together was bliss. Nova knew it was a rough start, but they both fell deeply in love. She's pretty sure he fell for her first but she was not long after._

_She slowly slipped her hands under his mask sliding it off. Jason seemed to tense under her hands, he always did when it came to his mask but he was starting to accept the fact she loved his face and found him handsome. He eased when her full red lips met his lopsided ones. She smiled deeply into the kiss as his hands made their way up to her hips from her ankles. Tracing her tone legs and especially her thighs. She pulled away her lips only to look into his bright blue eyes. Though his right eyes was lower than his left, as well as him not having hair, and that his head was lumpy and misshapen she still loved everything about him. He was perfect to her. Her favorite was his body. His tone muscular, wide body. If any man saw it, they would be truly jealous._

_Jason must've noticed her absent mindedness, because worried filled his eyes which brought her back to what was happening at hand._

_"I'm sorry love, I was too busy admiring your handsome face and body," she grinned._

_Jason blushed and sat up straighter at the praise. He loved being compliment and praised. His huge strong hands, that gripped her hips and even met at the fingertips due to how huge he was compared to her covered her whole middle, started to push her slowly back on the towel so he could lean over her. She grinned and giggled in excitement as his hands slowly dragged up to her breast. His huge hands struggled undoing the middle of the bikini top but he did manage to get it off one his own and throw them to the side to seize his prize. She gasped at the cool air that nipped at her skin bare nipples and breast. He grinned at her bountiful breast as they perked up for attention. His huge hands reached down to feel the weight and softness of them. He engulfed her once again. His own hands covered her top better than her bikini. Nova moaned and squirmed in response to the groping and warmth. She arched into his touch and he let out a groan of his own in excitement. _

_She kept squirming and biting her lip under him even as his right hand slowly went down to her hips. He hooked one finger under the band of her bottoms and pulled them down. She was now bare before him. His eyes hungrily looked her over. Her breast and ass met in size making her very portion along with her beautiful round hips that Jason loved to play with. He looked over her smooth, hairless skin. He loved just touching her bare, anywhere. She never understood why. But he enjoyed her skin, maybe the softness or how tiny she was? She knew he loved every inch of her and she knew that he knew many men wanted her. Which always kept him on high alert. Even though she's promised over and over again she will always be his._

_Jason hand his hands all over her bare body making her moan louder. Then she saw him lower his lips to her lower stomach and slowly kiss up. She grinned huge and squirmed more to press her body more into his lips. As his lips met between the valley of her breast her head fell back and her eyes closed. She moaned at the feeling of him over her. Once she opened her eyes to look at him again it wasn't him looking back..._

_The man that laid between her breast was not her lover but a demon.. his skin was burnt and scarred. His eyes were pale and veiny. All his teeth were sharpen like fangs. One of his hands that was right by her head clicked two fingers together. The sound of blades scraping against each other caused her to look. It was a gloved hand with long blade like fingers extending from it. She turned back to look at him. Frozen in fear Nova watched his lips turn into a wicked grin. His free hand ran up her body stopping right below her breast._

_"How could a completely mental disable monster get a beauty like you?" He laughed. His laugh was haunting and echoed in her mind. "Not to mention he can't even speak and the mother obsession."_

_His hand started to play with her breast, "But it doesn't matter," he smirked and crawled up her body so they were eye to eye and faces only inches apart. She now noticed her was naked as well and she could feel everything on the disgusting man. Especially his harden cock that pressed against her thigh._

_"He's mine, and so are you," he laughed._

     Nova jolted awake. Her breathing heavy.


	2. I Will Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova awakens and searches for Jason, finding more than she wished.

 Nova jolted awake. Her breathing heavy.  


    Nova awoke alone, her breathing unsteady. She looked around for any sign of her love. His side was cold and empty as if he's been gone for hours.

 

    "Jason.. Jason.." she called softly slipping out from under her white sheets exposing her bare body to the cold of the room. Her arms wrapped a robe around her bare form.

    

    "Jason!.. please come back to bed!" She cried as she opened the door to go down stairs. The nightmare had put her on edge. She hoped that Jason could ease her mind, but yet he's gone. It's not the time of the year he would be out hunting.. it's odd.

    Nova with not success at finding Jason turns to the TV, maybe it could ease her.. the door wasn't open and nothing left on the counter to let her know he'll be back soon. Her heart fluttered with worry. She sat down on the couch curling up. Though it didn't last long.

 

   "A teenager was brutally killed tonight in Springwood. The teen was stabbed to death then crushed by the bed being folded up…" the tv reported went on but Nova's mind had gone dark. _No.. no!_

    Nova jumped from her seat and ran upstairs there is only one man she knew cable of such strength. She quickly pulled a bra, dark blue tank top on with black skinny jeans, and knee high black boots that matched her leather jacket. She grabbed her pistol holster strapping it on her right hip and placing her favorite Glock 19 in it.

    

    She grabbed her keys from the counter on her way out to her Ford Fusion. She quickly unlocked it and got in starting the engine. The car gave off a slight roar as it awoke. She whipped the car around in the driveway pushing on the gas heading to Elm Street. _Jason baby, I'm coming.._

 

    It only took about an hour and so to make it to the small town of Springwood. It was rather quiet and dark. Lights out but the sun was starting to rise. _Must be around 5 in the morning.._ Nova yawned not realizing how long she stayed up. But she couldn't sleep not this soon. Not with Jason on the loose.   


    She pulled into an empty parking lot and stepped out of the car locking it. She started to walk down the streets of Springwood for any sign of murder or Jason. Thinking about what the TV reported said Nova remembers that she mentioned a teenager and maybe the name of the other witnesses. _Lauren… Lilly.. No it started with an L.. Lucy.. wait no Lori!_

 

    “Lori Campbell a student at the local high school I believe they said.. Maybe give me an insight or lead me to Jason..” Nova mumbled as she thought. Her feet soon quicken into a jogging pace. Lucky for Nova, she had a rather young look to her, even though she was only 20 she could pass off a high schooler. She just need to hide her Glock.

 

    As she walked she neared a General Good Store. She could buy a backpack with some fake school supplies and hide her gun underneath. She quickly entered and exited the store hiding her weapon once outside. It was now about 7 in the morning the bus would run soon. So she made her way down a local neighborhood corner and stood by a group of teenagers. None pay her any mind as she waited. Not even the bus driver questioned her. This was working rather well. She sat at the end of the bus keeping her eyes open for any sign of Jason.

 

    Once at the school Nova slipped in with other goth looking kids ears open for any talk about the killing last night. And she didn’t have to wait long. She first heard some kids talk about a rave in the cornfields, Jason will definitely be there, but just as she was about to walk off the long girl from the TV was speaking rather loud about a dream. A dream with the same man that Nova had encountered, she would have stayed longer if the men who talked to her about the man, Freddy was his name, didn’t cause the principle to come. Nova herself had to make a quick exit not to be seen.

 

*Later That Day*

 

    Nova was barely awake when afternoon hit, she know sat in her car again her eyes heavy. “I.. I have to..” yawns cut her off. The only way she survived this long was thanks to 3 bottles of coke but that was wearing off and she couldn’t hold on for much longer. Her eyes drifted close, _just for a few moments…_

 

_She laid in bed now back at home. Jason was still not near. She sat up looking around everything seemed off wrong. “Jason?..” she called softly. He had been gone for nearly 2 days this has never happened before._

 

_“Jason please!” She cried jumping out of bed in her simple nightgown. She ran downstairs and there he stood. The man from before pouring himself coffee in her kitchen._

 

_“Is he still gone, beautiful?” grinned the demon. “I told you he was mine and what is his is now mine. And doesn’t he just have a sexy bitch,” he growled as he put the coffee down and started to back her against the wall. His blades clicking together as he looked over his prize. “What a treat,” he laughed and slammed his hand into the wall next to her head making her jump. He leaned in placing his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply. “So sweet.. “ his normal hand dragged up her bare thigh, “So soft.”_

 

_“Just a dream.. Just a dream..” Nova chanted. This made Freddy laugh, “This is my world, bitch!” he shouted slapping her. Nova growled and kneed him in the groin before bolting for the door. “Wake up!” she screamed as she ran. Freddy roared and followed after her. “Please oh please someone wake me up!” she cried._

 

_She kept moving but her mind was not fast enough to process the wall that suddenly appeared before her making her slam hard against it and falling back hard. Freddy soon stood over her, “You mine and I can do whatever I wish in this world,” he growled and knelt on top of her. He gripped her throat in his normal hand as his other dragged a blade down her cheek slowly and deeply causing her to start to bleed. “No stop!” she cried. He simply laugh and made his way to start cutting her gown when suddenly she was ripped awake._

 

Her breaking was ragged as she looked around to find a cop knocking on her window, it had grown dark outside and she felt something wet drip down her cheek. She reached up to find her fingers covered in darkness, blood. _No.. it was real…_

 

    She looked back at the cop who had a worried express, she simply explained she had a bad nightmare and must of just scratch her cheek. The cop didn’t seem convinced but he let her leave. She made her way to the outskirts of town to the cornfields. And not to her disappointment she found the rave, and her Jason..


	3. Jason Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finds Jason.

The only reason she did finally find them both was thanks to a boy decorated in lights flying through the air. She knew Jason had a tendency to throw bodies. Quickly she turned her car in the direction the body came. So only stopped and slowed down when she saw a path of corn was on fire and the music that blared through the corn before her. He was coming. 

 

   She jumped from her car not bothering to turn it off or even close the door. She bolted as fast as she could through the corn. She had to make it to the party before Jason. She broke through the last of the corn, only a few people looked in her direction. 

 

   "You need to leave now!" She tried to shout over the music. No one looked at her.  _ Okay fuck this, _ she pulled out her Glock pointed in the air and shot twice. The music came to an abrupt stop and everyone was ducking as some ran away. "You all need to leave-" she was cut off by a boy running through the corn and then a machete being thrown through his chest. This caused a big roar and everyone ran. As Jason, while on fire, came into the opening. 

 

   Some teenagers stayed to try and fight. "No! No! Stop just run!" Nova ran forward. "You will not win! Leave!"

 

   "Shut up bitch," one of them grumbled as he swung a board at Jason. Jason simply swung his arm down cutting the boy's chest open. The others caught on and drop their weapons then ran. 

 

   It was just her and Jason now. In Jason's attempt to slice a boy as he ran he managed to cut open a beer barrel, drowning out the fire on his body. He slowly stepped forward until he stood in front of her. His blade still out. 

 

   "Jason.. Jason it's me.." she said softly. He only tilted his head. He seemed lost, like in a dream or trance. Then the blade moved and Nova through herself back on the ground to avoid being stabbed.  _ He didn't lie.. Jason was his now.. _ Then Jason continue to move for her, she was back on her feet in an instant. He swung again, she ducked. He jabbed she twisted to the side, but the blade caught her stomach placing a cut along the front. "Shit.." she hissed gripping it. 

 

   "Jason! Look at me!" She cried his attention was never on her, but something in the distance. "Jason.." she cried, "please.." she kept trying to move but he backed her into a truck. The door against her back.  _ This is it.. being killed by the killer i love.. how ironic..  _

 

__ His eyes finally met hers. As he lifted the blade. She sighed softly, "Jason.. I love you.." she smiled and closed her eyes as the blade fell. 

 

   All she felt was wind.. no sharp pain, she saw no light. All she felt was wind. So she opened her eyes, she could barely breathe how close the blade was, not even a hair width away from her throat. He had stopped and seemed to be fighting himself.  _ Did he finally realize?..  _ Hope filled her as she looked up at him. He finally closed his eyes pulling the blade away and dropping it. He fell to his knees before her. Then his shoulders shook. He was crying! 

 

   "Jason?.. Jason.. what's wrong?" She said softly trying to lean forward to touch him, but her stomach was in so much pain. He looked up at her reaching. His huge arms hugged tightly around her middle as he cried into her chest. "Shh.. it's okay.. everything is okay.." she tried to comfort. He shook violently against her. When he pulled away he noticed the blood on her stomach and panic. He quickly pressed a large hand against it. Trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

   "Jason.. its okay.." she huffed her vision wavered. "It's.. Okay.." she blacked out Jason quickly caught her. 

 

   Jason held her in his arms. Her body was growing cold. The blood still hasn't stopped. Oh what has he done. Jason slowly ran a hand down her cheek noticing the new cut there as well. Was that from him to? He sure hoped not. She needs help and he couldn't do it. Not without some medical kit. He needed to get her somewhere. He picked her up and carried her to town. Her body only slightly twitched and her chest was moving slower. The sun is coming up now which made it harder for him to move. But he will not let her die. Not his wife-to-be. Yet he was able to sneak behind the downtown buildings. He found one where a cop car was. They could help, they could save her. Just like they always came to Crystal Lake, though late, they would come and save who is left. 

 

    Jason gently set her down by the back door. He pounded hard enough to get their attention before hiding. He would follow this group. Not just because his love was with them, but that man followed this group. He would kill him for making Jason hurt his Nova.

 

   The door opened cautiously, one head poked out first. He was blonde in a brown suit, the cop most likely. He quickly fell to one knee and examined Nova. He then picked her up and brought her inside. Shutting the door behind him. They better save her.

 

* **Meanwhile in Nova's Dreams***

 

_ When she fell unconscious it was so unexpected. She didn't even feel the fading out. It was so sudden. Her mind was nearly blank. She didn't feel like she was dreaming until the laughter started to echo. She growled and looked around for any sign of him. _

 

_    "Fuck you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He laughed louder.  _


End file.
